


t-t-t-tongues

by eratedgore



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratedgore/pseuds/eratedgore
Summary: Rin is the son of Satan and he looks the part more than they realize. The boys are sixteen or whatever and they act like it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	t-t-t-tongues

**Author's Note:**

> pointless me having fun because i think rin SHOULD look more like a demon! also they are sixteen ish and i think they should be allowed to act like it instead of whatever the fuck is going on in canon

“Lemme try, lemme try…”

“We’re supposed to be  _ studying _ .”

“Let the man try, Bon!”

“Ah, uh… Oh! Oh, I did it!!” The boys collectively stared at Rin, mouths agape. Rin smiled proudly, as he was the only one of the four to have successfully touched his tongue to the tip of his nose. A textbook fell from Suguro’s hands.

There were a few things from Rin’s normal appearance that hinted at Rin’s demonic nature, not including his Satan’s Son Mode appearance. Ranking from least to most obviously demon:

  1. His sharp teeth. Some people just had very sharp canines.
  2. His pointed ears. Maybe he just had… odd cartilage structure.
  3. His long, black tail. Two explanations for this: demonic, or cosplay.



Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru stared at Rin. A nervous smile broke across Shima’s face.

“Could… could you do that again, Rin?” Rin blinked, eyes flitting across all of them, a smug expression slowly finding its place on his face.

“Well, since you guys are clearly so impressed…” And so Okumura Rin stuck his forked tongue out of his mouth and licked the tip of his nose.

Konekomaru lost his mind first.

“ _ What! _ ” he yelled, causing Rin to flinch. “It’s  _ forked?! _ ”

“Hwuh?!” Rin jumped back, his chair clattering. “A fork? Where?”

“Y-your tongue,” Shima said. “Your tongue is forked! Split in two at the tip!” Rin’s hand flew to his mouth.

“Oh. Um. Yes?”

“Did you just say that as a question?” Suguro finally spit out. He could see Rin’s tail drop down, like a dog hiding its tail between its legs.

“Well you guys surprised me! It’s not my fault if I sound a little weird now!” Rin covered his mouth with his hand and looked away, apparently embarrassed. “Geez, now I’m all self-conscious…”

“How long has it been like that? How have we never noticed?” Shima muttered. This placed at a solid third place, moving Rin’s tail to fourth. While it was strange and kind of stereotypically demonic, maybe he just had… tongue surgery? Or a freak accident happened? Which was like, not reasonable at all, but most people had tongues and not tails. 

“The son of Satan really is amazing…”

“Hey, I heard that!” Suguro sighed, the level of surprise in the room slowly dying down.

“It’s just weird because we haven’t noticed all this time,” he said, folding his arms. “We’ve never really had a reason to look at your tongue…”

“Oh yeah, Mephisto had to get me a local… exorcist dentist, or something? I couldn’t really go back to my old one with my mouth like this.” Rin laughed, and Shima joined him.

“An exorcist dentist? Does he get rid of, what, teeth demons? The tooth fairy or something?”

“The tooth fairy’s a demon?” Konekomaru asked in what seemed like genuine wonder. Suguro squeezed his eyes shut.

“Guys.”

“Wait wait, stick your tongue out, Rin. Is it longer than normal too?” Shima leaned towards Rin, and Rin made a noise as he complied. Suguro opened his textbook back up.

“Guys, we need to—”

“Holy crap, that  _ is _ kind of long…”

“Really? You think so?”

“Can you lick your elbow?” Losing his patience, Suguro slammed a hand against the table.

“ _ I’m _ going to be fine, but if you guys don’t study, you’ll fail this—” His voice cut off as he saw Rin lick his elbow.

The room descended into chaos, and the night continued to be a long one.


End file.
